Threads of Fate
by AtomicSpringRoll
Summary: The threads of fate are knotted and Frisk's journey throughout the underground, with their spectral guide Chara, will send them on a journey that they never saw coming as the two work to untangle the threads.


The king stood there; smiling down at them; asking them with a calm voice if they would like to peacefully talk this over. How pathetic. He didn't even recognize a human anymore. The irony of this situation would've been funny if it weren't so sad. Chara might have laughed or sneered at the king, but things such as that were gone. They had no time for fun anymore., there was business to take care of. Peace wouldn't solve this; nothing but getting rid of these monsters would. No…getting rid of this world,and they'd do it. They had no other choice. This was the way of the world after all: to kill or be killed. Seeing the king's utter shock and pain from the knife that had dug between his ribs made Chara giddy. They could feel that _freeloader's_ stomach lurch, realizing what was about to happen.

"You don't want this? You don't want to anymore? Well that's too bad. Who said you were ever in control?" They asked with a calm smile.

* * *

"No!" Frisk screamed, trying to just smiled in return. Cute. Frisk thought they could resist what was about to happen.

"Didn't I already tell you it was impossible?" They giggled out, not even trying to hide their smugness.

"But just look at him! He's. So. FLUFFY!" Frisk shouted back in response to the soul that had latched onto them since they fell down Mt. Ebbot a few days ago. Currently, they were furiously stroking Greater Dog behind his ears and squealing as he licked them back. Who knew such a large monster was actually just an adorable little puppy.

"You can't keep him! He's part of the royal guard ya dumb dumb." Chara said giggling, remembering when they had met baby Greater Dog when they had fallen.

The crisp snow and faint scent of dog slobber still lingered in their mind… Or was that what they felt from their connection with Frisk? They couldn't tell, but it was a nice feeling regardless. After a short while longer of playing and petting Greater Dog, Frisk and Chara watched him leave, his little butt sticking in the air. They continued on their journey to the quaint town of Snowdin, with minor interruptions from Papyrus and more dogs (to Frisk's delight). When they reached the town, the cold suddenly seemed to leave their body. The friendliness and plain joy from all the monsters filled them with a warm feeling, dubbed "determination" by Chara, ever since they talked to each other in the Ruins.

At first it seemed like an odd thing to call it, but Frisk soon started adopting the phrase too. They made a quick stop at the shop to stock up on supplies. A few moments of silliness or distraction, to which Frisk completely blames Chara, led to a number of close calls. Though they weren't strong, the monsters' attacks sure did rack up some pain. Then there was their final moment with Toriel, where she had almost killed them, and vice versa. "Playing it safe never hurt," Frisk said with a smile.

The duo continued on their way, where they met with Papyrus again within the strong snowfield. When he said that he wanted to fight, they just smiled and went along with him, believing it to be an easy battle. At first, Frisk and Chara had their guards up; even if he was easy, who knew what Papyrus would throw their way, but when the battle had amounted to little more than a few bones slid underneath their flying soul, Frisk just smiled in mild confusion, their head tilted as they watched the skeleton. That's when it happened, a flurry of blue bones flew at them. Frisk panicked and moved to dodge a few, but Chara quickly stopped Frisk from moving anymore.

"Wait! Remember what Sans said?! Blue is like a stop sign, don't move!" They shouted over the rattling of the passing bones, heaving a sigh of relief as Frisk stopped moving and let themselves relax.

When it all stopped Frisk and Chara smiled at each other. It was over, they simultaneously thought. Quickly proven wrong, Frisk felt something they had never felt before. Even in the eternal winter that was Snowdin. An ungodly cold seized their soul and it seemed to actually carry weight! A small bone slid across the floor smacked into them. Wincing, Frisk tried to move their soul again, only to fail getting it off the ground aside from a few little bunny hops.

"You're blue now. That's it. That's my special attack!" Papyrus called out with a grin.

'A whole new way of fighting' Chara had called it. Frisk struggled with the intense cold, that feeling weighing them down. Chara made a remark about them being like the boy whose wings had melted off. Frisk knew the story; they didn't like the way it ended.

"Come now human! Show the Great Papyrus what you can really do!" Papyrus had shouted at them, rattling a few bones for his next attack. For someone who was so silly, he was unbelievably powerful. Splitting the bicyclebicicle into two pieces, they healed themselves up and prepared for Papyrus' next onslaught of spooktacular bone attacks.

After another wave of bones, Frisk started to learn this new way of fighting. The cold was just what their soul felt from touching the snow. The real issue was the weight of their soul, the fact that gravity seemed to have been piled on top of them made it a struggle to avoid the attacks, forcing Frisk to rely on small leaps to avoid the wave of bones coming at them unlike their times with wings. After a few more times Frisk started to get better at avoiding the bones. A stray mistake here or there still happened, but it was much better than before. The cycle of dodging, healing, and bones continued on for what felt like hours to Frisk and Chara, but both held fast and stayed determined to peacefully beat the silly skeleton. Just when they had prepared for the **special move** they were met with an adorable little puppy eating a bone. Both Frisk and Papyrus let out inhuman screeches, for very different reasons, and totally forgot about the battle for a minute. After he chased the dog off, Papyrus let out a frustrated sigh and decided to throw a "totally regular" attack Frisk's way.

The attack itself was much like Papyrus' previous attacks. Bones from the floor, bones in wave like patterns, and bones that smashed down on each other, his usual. All too suddenly however, the bones got thin and longer, and they seemed to spell something out too. That's when the most odd part of this battle happened. Frisk's normally short jumps suddenly became a very long and very high jump. The words: "Cool Dude" with a plethora of exclamation points flew past Frisk's feet, along with other miscellaneous objects. When they finally landed, Frisk let out a triumphant laugh, they dodged it! They smiled and gave a thumbs up to Chara who laughed and gave a thumbs up back. The celebration only lasted a second as a bone swept past Frisk's soul causing them to grip their chest in pain. Chara freaked out seeing Frisk in pain and asked them if they were okay.

Frisk waited a minute before standing up straight and giving Chara a smile. They were fine. Chara exhaled, if spirits could even do that, and looked to Papyrus. "Well, I guess we should spare him now, right?" They asked Frisk.

Frisk smiled and nodded, holding out their hand to Papyrus who accepted it gladly. "You wish you be friends with the Great Papyrus?!" He asked gleefully, eye sockets, somehow, sparkling like a child's.

After Papyrus left Chara looked to Frisk and asked, "So, what now? I mean we could probably keep on going right? Or should we check out what Pap has in that house of his?"

Lost in thought Frisk wondered what would be the best choice. They smiled and pointed to where the skeleton had ran off to.

"Pap's it is." Chara said smiling as they floated alongside Frisk as the duo trekked back to Snowdin Town.

Unbeknownst to the spirit and child, a lon figure watched them from the shadows. Seeing how the event just now played out, they smiled. The threads were slowly becoming untangled, soon all the actors would be in their places and the real show would begin. "Soon…" They croaked before fading into the shadows with a smile.


End file.
